Solve for $x$ : $8x - 4 = 10$
Add $4$ to both sides: $(8x - 4) + 4 = 10 + 4$ $8x = 14$ Divide both sides by $8$ $\dfrac{8x}{8} = \dfrac{14}{8}$ Simplify. $x = \dfrac{7}{4}$